Power Rangers: The Next Generation
by louisluv218
Summary: What would happen if the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers's teenage kids met Zordon and Alpha?
1. Chapter 1

************************************Disclaimer*************************************

I don't own Power Rangers, this is based off of a story my cousin and I came up with. So no suing. Just enjoying.

It was a normal day in Angel Grove. 6 teens were in the Youth Center, all doing their usual activities.

"Oh yeah! Take that Bowser!" Jarod Scott was playing MarioKart on the Wii, with Jenna Kwan right beside him.

"Are you forgetting I'm the one in 1st place?" Jenna joked.

Ebony Taylor was sitting at a table with her laptop, singing along to 'So What' by P!nk. She was a wannabe rock star. She always had her songbook and iPod with her.

"Do you mind?" Jeremy Cranston yelled over Ebony's singing. "I'm trying to study."

"Well, I'm trying to have fun." Ebony plugged in her headphones and silently rocked out.

Hannah Hart did a perfect triple backflip off of the springboard. "And she sticks the landing." She whispered as she landed. Her boyfriend, Kyle Oliver, applauded and hugged her, not realizing how sweaty she was.

"Nice job, girl." Kyle smiled his Invisalign- straight smile.

"Thanks!" She rubbed her face with a towel.

Suddenly, all six kids felt a strange feeling in the pit of their stomach.

"Oh man. What did I eat?" Jarod joked. No one laughed. Then suddenly, the six teenagers were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man. I think I'm feeling airsick." Ebony grunted when they finally touched solid ground.

"I don't think that's our only problem." Hannah gasped. "Where are we?"

The teens looked around. They were in a high tech room. There was a robot standing in the corner.

"How magnificent." Jeremy walked over to the robot. "A fully sentient functional automaton."

"That is exactly what your father said when he first met me." The robot spoke.

"Wait, how do you know Jeremy's dad?" Kyle asked.

"The same way I know all of your parents. Perhaps I should let him explain." The robot motioned towards a capsule. A bolt of lightning hit it, and a gigantic face lit up across the glass.

"Welcome humans." The face said in a deep male voice. "I am Zordon. An interdimensional being caught in a time warp. He is Alpha 5." The robot waved.

"Okay, so why are we here, Mr. Face?" Jarod asked.

"You are here to follow in your parents' footsteps and become Power Rangers."

"Oh! My mom used to tell me stories about them! They were always so detailed." Jenna cut in.

"They were so detailed, because your mother was a Power Ranger, many years ago. Jenna Kwan, you shall follow in your Mother's footsteps and become the Yellow Power Ranger. You shall command the Saber tooth Tiger Zord. Hannah Hart, you shall also follow in your Mother's footsteps and become the Pink Power Ranger. You shall command the Pterodactyl Zord. Ebony Taylor, you shall follow in your Father's footsteps and become the Black Power Ranger. You shall command the Mastodon Zord. Jeremy Cranston, you shall follow in your Father's footsteps and become the Blue Power Ranger. You shall command the Triceratops Zord. Jarod Scott, you shall follow in your Father's footsteps and become the Red Power Ranger. You shall command the Tyrannosaurus Zord. And Kyle Oliver, you shall follow in your Father's footsteps and become the White Power Ranger. You shall command the White Tiger Zord."

"Wait a moment, my father, William P. Cranston, Dean of Angel Grove University, was a Power Ranger? I find that very hard to believe." Jeremy responded. The others nodded in agreement.

"Then behold the viewing globe." The teenagers turned and looked at a sphere. A picture soon appeared on the screen. It showed all of their parents, when they were about 16.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jarod's dad, Jason, yelled.

"Tiger Zord!" Kyle's dad, Tommy, yelled.

"Mastodon!" Ebony's dad, Zach, yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Hannah's mom, Kimberly, screamed.

"Triceratops! Jeremy's dad, Billy, yelled.

"Saber tooth Tiger!" Jenna's mom, Trini, screamed.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason probably had the loudest voice of them all.

The teens watched in awe as their parents turned into masked heroes, using martial arts to defeat what Zordon called 'Putty Patrollers.'

"Whoa." Was all Hannah could say. The rest of them were speechless.

"So, will you accept the honor of becoming Power Rangers?" Zordon questioned.

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Oh goodie!" Alpha squeaked. "Tell your parents I said hello!"

"Thank you for reminding me, Alpha. You must keep your identities as Power Rangers a secret." Zordon told the kids.

"Can we at least tell our parents, since they were Power Rangers?" Jeremy spoke.

"I suppose it will be alright." Zordon responded. "But nobody else."

"Okay. Can we go home now? My mom wants me home for dinner." Hannah asked, right before the kids were transported back to the Youth Center.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mom." Hannah walked into her house, her mom was watching some documentary about Gymnastics in the living room.

"Hi honey. How are your friends doing?" The middle aged Pink Ranger smiled.

"Great. You'll never believe what happened today."

"What?" Kimberly walked into the kitchen to get a salad ready.

"I'll just say I met two old friends of yours today."

"Really? Who?" Kimberly took a sip of Iced Tea.

"Zordon and Alpha 5." Kimberly immediately did a spit take.

"What?"

"They made me into the Pink Power Ranger! Just like you twenty years ago!" Hannah smiled.

"Sweetie, being a Power Ranger is seriously dangerous. I almost died many times when I was one. I'm sorry, but I can't let you put yourself in that much danger."

"Mom! I can't believe you!" Hannah ran up to her room, and before slamming her door, she yelled down the stairs, "Oh by the way, Alpha says hi."

Hannah logged onto her Facebook. She saw that the Ebony, Jenna, Kyle, Jeremy, and Jarod were all online. She made a group chat.

**Hannah:** Oh my god! My mom is being so unreasonable! She says I can't put myself in danger, so I can't be a PR.

**Jenna: **That's exactly what my mom said. UGH!

**Ebony: **Ditto.

**Jeremy: **Maybe if we get our parents together to talk it over, they'll allow us to be Power Rangers.

**Kyle: **Yeah, Hannah. I'm sure my dad and your mom would love to see each other. Rumor has it they used to date.

**Hannah: **Shut up, Kyle

**Jarod: **Tomorrow. Juice bar. Noon. K?

**Ebony: **We're free.

**Kyle: **Yeah. Us too.

**Hannah: **I think we're free. And Kyle, I was looking through my Mom's old photo albums. I think I saw your dad. Does he still have girl hair?

**Kyle:** No!

**Hannah:** Just asking. ;)

**Jeremy:** My father and I should be available.

**Jenna:** We'll be there.

**Jarod:** Awesome! See ya guys!

_Jarod is offline_

**Ebony**: Adios Chicos y Chicas.

**Jeremy**: Salutations.

**Kyle**: Bye.

**Jenna:** Can't wait!

_Ebony, Jeremy, Kyle, and Jenna are offline._

Hannah smiled and closed her laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hannah, what is this about?" Hannah was dragging Kimberly into the Juice Bar.

"You'll see." Hannah smiled as they entered the building. Immediately an Asian woman looked at them in shock.

"Kimberly?" The woman smiled.

"Trini?" Kim smiled back. She immediately ran in for a hug.

Jenna stepped up next to Hannah. "That's my mom, Trini."

Hannah smiled. "That's my mom, Kimberly."

"Greetings, friends." Jeremy walked in, with what looked like a 30-year-old version of him.

"Billy?" Trini looked at older-Jeremy. "Is that you?"

"Trini? Kimberly? What are you doing here?"

"We honestly have no idea." Kimberly looked at Hannah. She shrugged.

"Good to know I'm not the only one." Said a familiar male voice from behind them.

"Zack?" Billy smiled his charming smile. "Is this like a you-know-what reunion?" He whispered You-know-what, as if the other kids didn't know what it meant.

"It seems like it. All that's missing is,"

"Me." They turned to see a muscular man in a leather jacket standing by the entrance.

"Jason!" Zack ran to shake the man's hand. "Mr. Red. How ya been, man?"

"I've been cool. Ya know, teachin at Karate expos. Things of that nature." Jarod stepped out from behind the man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my dad!" He said in a circus ringmaster's voice.

"No we're just missing Kyle's dad."

"Nuh-uh. We're right here." Kyle entered the Juice Bar, with a man equally as muscular as Jason.

Kimberly gasped. "Tommy?" She smiled and ran toward Kyle's dad. "How are you?"

"Not very good since that 'Dear John' letter."

"Tommy. That was 20 years ago!"

"Kim! It still hurt!"

"Dad!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry." Kimberly and Tommy said like they were 5 year olds that ate a cookie without asking.

"So. We're just gonna go get some smoothies and leave you guys to talk about this." Ebony smiled and shuffled to the Juice Bar, the others following behind.

"Okay. I think we all know why we're here." Jason started. "Our kids want to become Power Rangers, and I'm guessing we all said no."

"I just don't want Hannah being in so much danger. I mean, as I told her, there's so much danger, and all of us almost died at least once."

"I didn't." Tommy muttered.

"Are you forgetting the Island of Illusion, Tommy?" Kimberly responded.

"Hey, don't remind me of that." Tommy balled his hands into fists.

"Y'know, I'm sorta happy I wrote that 'Dear John' letter. I never realized how much of a jerk you are!"

"Okay. The only reason I didn't fall into a spiraling depression from that was because I hooked up with Katherine."

"You hooked up with Katherine? The girl that tried to KILL ME?"

"She was under Rita's spell. She couldn't control what she was doing."

"Y'know, Tommy, I'm starting to think YOU'RE under Rita's spell. Because the only time you were ever this rude was when you were the Evil Green Ranger."

"Tommy! Kimberly! Please!" Trini ended the fight. "We're talking about our kids here. NOT our relationship issues."

"You're right, Trini." Kimberly smiled softly.

"Yeah. So as we were saying," Tommy started.

"Everyone, I have no problem with Jeremy becoming a Power Ranger if you guys don't." Billy responded. "That's how I became so close to all of you, and it made me a stronger and better man. Look where I am today."

"I agree with Billy." Trini smiled.

"Me too." Jason and Zack said in unison.

All eyes went to Tommy and Kimberly. "I'll only agree if Kimberly agrees."

"Well I'll only agree if Tommy agrees."

"Well, I don't agree."

"Then neither do I."

"Fine."

"FINE!" The two rushed to get their kids.

"So?" Hanna looked excited.

"Let's go, Hannah." Kimberly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Juice Bar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad! What happened?" Kyle was also being pulled by the arm to their white SUV.

"I'll explain when we get home. But there's someone we need to meet, first." Tommy's eyes glowed green, and he smiled an evil grin.

"Dad?" Kyle looked worried.

The two pulled into an abandoned alley. There was an overweight Asian woman, with what looked like horns on her head, but it turned out to be her hair.

"Rita!" Kyle jumped out of the car and grabbed for the morpher that Zordon had given to him, but it was gone.

"Excellent work, Tommy." Rita screeched in her obnoxious voice.

"Thank you, mistress." Tommy grinned.

"What have you done to my dad?" Kyle yelled.

"Just what I've done one million times." Rita grinned. "I took over his simple mind."

"His mind is NOT simple!" Kyle got into his fighting stance. "Let him go. I'm the white ranger now. Take me."

"Very noble, young ranger. Very well." Rita seemed to absorb a dark purple cloud out of Tommy. He grunted and fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Kyle ran to his father's side.

"Kyle?" Tommy looked confused. "What's going on? Where are we?" When he spotted Rita, he got serious. "Rita."

"Dad. I can't explain, but you need to get out of here. Now!" Kyle said right before the same purple cloud that came out of Tommy entered him. "UGH!" he grunted before getting a sinister look in his eyes.

"Kyle!" Tommy yelled. "What have you done to him?" He turned to Rita.

"The same thing I did to you twenty years ago. He exchanged your will for his. Now he's my evil ranger. Like father, like son, I suppose."

"What do you mean, evil ranger?" Tommy asked. "Since when was Kyle a ranger?"

"Oh, yes. You were under my spell at that point. Zordon chose the children of all of the former Rangers to become the new heroes." Rita screeched. "Now, my evil ranger, go get your other Power Brat friends. I'll have Finster make me a nice monster."

"Yes, mistress." Kyle turned and started to walk away, when Tommy stepped in front of him.

"Kyle! You need to snap out of it! Please!" Kyle shook himself out of Tommy's grip and went to fulfill Rita's orders.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle was walking to Hannah's house, when his iPhone vibrated. Ebony sent everyone a text.

Ebony: There goes the meeting.

Hannah: Kyle, do you know anything about that 'Dear John' letter? It's all my mom will talk about.

Kyle: Why should I care?

Hannah: Geez. I was just asking.

Kyle: Whatever. Hey, meet me at the alley right on the corner of Prince and North. I have to show you guys something.

Jarod: What?

Kyle: You'll see. 5 mins. Be there.

Jeremy: I'm on my way.

Jenna: I'll be there

Ebony: See ya there

Jarod: Coming mom!

Hannah: Be there in 5, and WTF Jarod?

Jarod: It was a joke!

Kyle smiled and headed to the alley.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyle? You here?" The 5 teens walked into the alley.

"Over here!" Kyle yelled. He sounded panicked.

"Kyle!" Ebony yelled as the Rangers ran to help their friend. But when they reached Kyle, he didn't look like he was in trouble. But standing next to him, was Rita Repulsa.  
"Kyle! What are you doing? Fight her!" Jeremy yelled.

"Why would he want to do that?" Rita stroked Kyle's face, which made Hannah throw up in her mouth a little bit. "He would never hurt me. Right?"

"Yes, mistress." Kyle smiled. His eyes glowed purple.

"What have you done to Kyle?" Hannah ran to her boyfriend's side.

"The same thing I will do to you!" Rita cackled as she shot dark purple clouds at the Power Rangers. Each of their eyes glowed purple.

A/N: Is this stupid? I kinda think it is. I'll keep writing. But reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy was walking down the streets of Angel Grove, looking for his son, when an all-to-familiar feeling entered the pit of him stomach. He was enveloped in a white light, and he found himself in the command center. His former teammates were there, too. He smiled when he saw Kimberly.

"Kim!" He ran up to her. She scoffed.

"I am so not talking to you!"

"What?" Tommy was really confused.

"Oh. Playing dumb? Or are you just being yourself."

"Hey! What'd I do?"

"You are such a jerk! How could you just forget what was going on at the Juice Bar."

"Kim! I was under Rita's spell. I have no idea what happened earlier today." Tommy looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah right."

"He is right, Kimberly." Zordon appeared. "Rita had Tommy under a spell earlier. And now, she has taken control of all of your children. Behold the viewing globe."

The former Power Rangers turned and looked at the viewing globe. It showed their kids standing in a line, in a trance, with their eyes glowing purple. Rita was standing at the end of the line.

"No." Trini whispered. "This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is, Trini." Alpha walked in to the main chamber.

"Alpha!" Billy ran to greet the tiny robot. "If our children weren't in danger, I would be elated to see you again."

"Zordon! What are we gonna do?" Zack questioned, hoping Zordon had an answer.

"The same thing you would've done twenty years ago." Zordon did one of his ultra-rare smiles, as their Power Morphers appeared around their waists.

"Seriously?" Kimberly was elated.

"I don't know about this, Zordon." Billy cautioned.

"Billy, if it's for our kids, I'll risk anything." Tommy responded.

"He's right." Jason added. Then he added his signature phrase, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy yelled.

Zack screamed, "Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly smiled at saying her old zord.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber tooth Tiger!" Trini screamed.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished.

The six adults looked at themselves in awe.

"Just like old times." Tommy smiled.

"I'd live to reminisce about old times," Billy interrupted, "But we have to save our children."

"Right. Let's go." Kimberly said. The rangers nodded and teleported out of the Command Center.


	9. Chapter 9

The former Power Rangers ran to the alley where their kids were under Rita's spell. They reached the alley, to see that Rita had been expecting them.

"Ah. The Power Brats have returned." Rita grinned. "Attack!"

The 2nd generation of Rangers nodded, and ran toward their parents, with war written all over them.

Hannah ran toward Kimberly. She dodged out of the way. "Hannah! Please! It's me!"

Tommy was dodging Kyle's attacks. "Kyle! Listen to me! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Jenna! Stop! I'm your mother!" Trini pleaded. Jenna just kept fighting.

"How're we gonna break the spell?" Zack asked, trying to hold back his fighting reflexes.

"I believe that if we defeat Rita, we can break her evil spell on our offspring." Billy responded.

"I'm gonna go for it!" Jason ran towards Rita, who had her back turned. "HYA!" He stuck his sword right through her. She dissolved into a beam of light. The six teenagers all stumbled to the ground. Kimberly ran to her daughter's side, still in Ranger form.

"Hannah? You okay?"

Hannah looked up, to see the Pink Ranger looking at her. "Mom?"

"Yeah, it's me." Kimberly demorphed, and was smiling at her daughter.

All of the teens looked around, only to see a dark, smelly alley, and a Power Ranger by their side.

"What happened? Where are we?" Jeremy asked the Blue Ranger.

"Dad? What happened?" Kyle asked Tommy. "Last thing I remember, Rita released you from her spell. Then everything went black."

"Rita put all of you under a spell." Jason addressed all of them. "We defeated Rita, and snapped you out of it. Oh, and Jarod, sorry for almost taking your head off." Both Red Rangers laughed.

"Okay. This is too much to process." Ebony interrupted. "I'm going home."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, Jenna!" Trini was yelling for her daughter. She ran down the stairs of their house.

"What is it, Mom?" Jenna had her ear buds in "Boy you got my heartbeat running away…"

"Just hold on." Trini smiled, and the two were enveloped in a bright yellow light. When they landed, they were in the Command center, with the other Rangers, and their kids.

"What's going on here?" Jenna asked.

"We have an announcement." Billy addressed the teens.

"We are going to let you become Power Rangers." Jason smiled.

"What?" The teens all yelled.

"We saw your fighting style. It was clean, persistent, and exactly what you need to battle Rita and Zedd's monsters." Kimberly smiled.

"But, that spell. We were too weak to fight it." Ebony frowned.

"I was under a spell, too. And I'm a Power Ranger Veteran." Tommy comforted. "We've all been under Rita's spell at least once."

"We happily accept!" Jeremy smiled. The others nodded.

"I'm so proud of you, kid." Zack ruffled Ebony's hair.

Their morphers appeared on their waists, and they went to fight their first battle, leaving their proud parents behind.


	11. Authors Note

Heyy guys! I'm thinking of making a sequel to this fic, and every chapter will be like a Power Rangers episode. I'm taking open suggestions, and I'll mention your username at the beginning of the chapter. What do you guys think? Okay. PM me your ideas, and I might put it into the sequel. Thanks, guise!

Sincerely,

Louisluv218


End file.
